Red China
Red China or Communist China, also known as the People's Republic of China, was the period of China when it was ruled as a Communist state by the Communist Party of China. Red China was a totalitarian one-party state that had a strictly centralized government and economy, all controlled by the Communist party. Red China was founded by the Red Guards, a Communist rebel army lead by Mao Tse-Tung, who overthrew the previous Kuomintang regime, then lead China into becoming a very strong nation. Red China then became one of the major powers of the Cold War, being a staunch ally of the Soviet Union during most of the Cold War. After the Cold War, Red China continued to persist as a major power in the Modern Era, becoming a very powerful participant in global affairs. Emerging into the Lijien period, where the country became ruled by Shi Lijien, Red China became a staunch ally of Soviet Russia and engaged in World War III, where Red China was finally defeated. History Origins Red China had its founding in the Red Guards, a Communist movement created and lead by Mao Tse-Tung in 1927 to try and overthrow the ruling Kuomintang government and turn China into a Communist country. The Communists engaged in clashes with the Nationalists, who sent them in retreat. Battered, Mao lead his remaining forces north to Manchiuria, where unlike the rest of China, the Kuomintang had little control, and Mao and his army began greatly building its strength, with Mao and his forces gaining heavy support from Losif Stalin and the Soviet Union. All of Manchiuria is then formed into a semi-autonomous Communist state by Mao and his forces, forming the Chinese Soviet Republic of Manchiuria. Eventually, World War II began with the Japanese invading China, seizing hold of Manchiuria. As such, the Communists and the Nationalists form a truce to resist the Japanese invaders, with Mao and his Red Guards engaging in guerilla clashes against Japanese forces occupying Manchiuria. However, Mao spent most of his efforts building up his forces for his eventual fight against the Kuomintang, while Nationalist forces handled the vastly overwhelming majority of hard fighting against the Japanese. After much fierce fighting against the Japanese invaders, the Chinese Nationalists and the Americans successfully drive the Japanese from China. At this point, Mao had built his Red Guards into the People's Liberation Army, a fully capable military force. Though there were many instances of Communist troops engaging in pillaging and massacring villages who supported the Kuomintang, Mao and his army still largely followed a policy of hospitality and respect towards peasants, gaining popular support. The Kuomintang had also engaged in scorched earth policies in their wars with the Japanese and the Communists, causing many Chinese to become disillusioned with the Kuomintang. However, the Kuomintang forces had been greatly strengthening themselves at that time as well, despite some weariness from fighting the Japanese. As such, the Chinese Civil War erupts, with much vicious fighting all over China between Kuomintang and Communist forces, which also involves US troops fighting Chinese Communist forces in and around Beiping, Tientsin and the Chiang Jiang River. Eventually, despite the Kuomintang inflicting very heavy losses on the Communists in the various battles, Mao and his forces eventually drive the Nationalists from the Chinese mainland. While the Kuomintang Nationalists and their army held onto the islands of Taiwan and Hainan, Mao Tse-Tung and the Communist forces took full control of mainland China and fashioned it into the Communist People's Republic of China. Cold War Mao immediately turned China into a very strong and fully unified Communist country, with Mao and his China immediately becoming staunch allies of Stalin and the Soviet Union. Mao ruled China with a tight iron fist, and while Red China proved to be much more brutal, repressive and harshly controlling than the previous Kuomintang regime, it also showed itself to be more unified, stable and effective as well. Mao and the Communists exerted complete control over economic, political and social life in all of China, taking full control of industry, markets, agriculture and public services. The Chinese Communists immediately engaged in mass killings of people suspected of being counterrevolutionaries or belonging to the landlord class, with Communist forces ruthlessly slaughtering many millions of people suspected of such ties, as well as subjecting massive numbers of suspects to torture and forced labor. These purges went on for decades, with Communist authorities brutally killing tens of millions. Due to its Communist stance and its alliance with the Soviets, China found itself facing tensions and conflict with the United States, which had pledged to assist countries around the world in resisting Communist expansion. Among very high tensions, the Chinese sent PLA forces to fight in various wars that served as theaters of the Cold War, mostly to fight US forces. Here, Chinese forces engage in fighting in the Korean War, the Algierian War and the Indochina Wars, with Chinese forces fighting with US forces in fierce battles all over Korea, Algieria and Indochina, mostly with help from the Russians. Though these wars ended in stalemate and the Chinese PLA forces suffered very heavy losses when fighting with American troops, the Chinese PLA still proved to be a very formidable force. While China engaged in conflicts with US forces, back in the Chinese mainland, the Communists initiated programs to ensure that China embarks on their desired direction. Mao initiated two major programs, the Great Leap Forward and the Cultural Revolution. The Great Leap Forward enforces Mao's economic policies, with the desire to seize China's vast resources and build large sums to pay for industrial ambitions to rapidly change China's system from an agrarian economy to a strictly socialist one based solely on collectivization and industrialization. However, these policies, along with drought, result in a disastrous famine in which 50 million people starve to death, leading to the failure of the program. The Cultural Revolution was a sociopolitical movement by Mao and his Communist authorities to completely tear down traditionalist, capitalist and foreign elements within China to preserve and uphold Chinese Communism. As such, Chinese Communist troops, authorities and militias engaged in severely razing and purging these elements from China, destroying countless structures and works and murdering millions of people suspected as counterrevolutionaries. The Chinese Communists also engage in very heavy persecution of Turkics and Tibetans, while Westerners and Western influences are persecuted and discriminated against by the Mao regime. Like the Great Leap Forward, the Cultural Revolution only proceeds to paralyze and weaken China. During the 1960s, China continued to engage in foreign conflicts with the United States. During this time, China sought to finally eliminate its rivals, the Republic of China on Taiwan and Hainan, for good. With this, Chinese PLA forces engage in fighting in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War, with Chinese PLA forces fiercely invading India, Taiwan, Hainan, the Philippines and Indonesia. However, in much fierce fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes, Chinese NRA and US forces keep fighting Chinese PLA forces in much vicious fighting all over India, Taiwan, Hainan, the Philippines and Indonesia, fighting off and driving out the Chinese PLA, then US forces invade China, fighting and crushing PLA forces in fierce battles. In the fierce fighting, US forces inflict extremely heavy losses on the Chinese PLA and severely crippling Chinese military capabilities. As a result of China's foreign wars and domestic policies, Mao has China proceed to sue for peace and refrain from war. Even more so, Mao also has China engage in rapprochement with the United States, leading to China normalizing and establishing much friendlier and hospitable relations with the United States. This leads to a great rift between China and the Soviet Union, as the Soviets accuse the Chinese of being cowards and traitors for becoming friendly with a hostile nation. This leads to a major split between Russia and China, which even includes several border clashes. Along with this, the province of Tibet attempts to break away from China, while Turkic rebels in the Sinjiang province attempt to start an uprising against the Chinese. PLA forces are sent into both provinces and they soundly crush the rebellions, securing their hold on both. As such, encouraged by the Communist regime, massive Han Chinese migration and settlement occurs in the large Tibet and Sinjiang provinces, leading to Han Chinese becoming the most prominent ethnic group throughout all of China's provinces. Alongside this, Chinese Communists engaged in brutally persecuting and oppressing Turkics and Tibetans, enforcing harsh discriminatory laws against them and engaging in mass killings of them, such as in reprisals against them in retaliation for the uprisings in Tibet and Sinjiang. Eventually, Mao dies in 1976, putting an end to his disastrous programs and murderous rule. As such, Jiang Zemin comes into power and introduces sweeping reforms in which contribute to heavily strengthening the Chinese economy by introducing free markets and encouraging entrepreneurs, opening up to foreign investments and loosening collectivization of agriculture. These lead to China becoming a vast economic powerhouse, and China engages in very heavy trade with the United States. China also begins rebuilding its military, buildings the People's Liberation Army into becoming a very strong and massive force once again since its severe defeat in the Taiwan War. However, the Communist regime still maintains very tight control on industry and many parts of agriculture, and they still heavily restrict freedoms from their subjects. As such, a million student activists marched into Tiananmen Square in 1989 to demand democratic and liberal freedoms and reforms, but Chinese PLA troops and Communist authorities proceed to massacre many of the activists, killing thousands, while beating and arresting tens of thousands, putting an end to the protests. Modern Era After Zemin's death in 1989, his policies of economic strengthening were continued by replacement leaders, Hu Jintao and Xi Jinping. However, they also continue to restrict freedoms and commit severe human rights abuses, as well as continuing to harshly brutalize Turkics and Tibetans. During this time, China engages in the Maritime Conflicts, where China fights fierce conflicts with Vietnam and the Philippines, with China occupying both countries. Afterwards, China engages in fighting with Taiwan, with Chinese forces invading Taiwan, Hainan and the islands of Maldives, but their invasions are repulsed by US forces. Greatly dissatisfied with the current state of affairs and desiring a return to strict Communism, PLA general Shi Lijien launches a military coup in Beijing, placing the government under arrest as Lijien then seizes power, becoming paramount leader, having been inspired by the takeover and transformation of Russia into Soviet Russia by Dimitri Kolskyev. Lijien immediately has the government take full control of all manner of economics and enforcing strict collectivization, while also very brutally suppressing any and all free thinkers, dissidents and those failing to comply with his wishes. Lijien also has his Red China form a very strong alliance with Kolskyev's Soviet Russia. As such, Lijien's Red China exerts total control over the lives of its subject and enforces very strict and harsh laws, proceeding to restrict even more freedoms and engage in mass killings of suspected dissidents and counterrevolutionaries. Lijien also greatly increases persecution of Tibetans and Turkics, having his troops commit numerous massacres of Turkics and Tibetans, destroying their villages, and placing massive numbers of them in camps to be tortured, beaten and forced to perform hard labor. Along with this, Lijien also enforces racist policies against Indians and Japanese, greatly indoctrinating the Chinese public to hate and discriminate against these peoples, while he also very heavily builds up the PLA into one of the largest armies in the world. Eventually, when the Second Korean War erupts, Lijien proceeds to test US strength, having his forces invade the Philippines and Indonesia, as well as making assaults on Taiwan and Hainan, as well as Singapore and Hong Kong, and engaging in clashes with India. In much vicious fighting, US forces fight and drive out the Chinese, then US forces invade Manchiuria. At this point, Lijien has China switch sides over to the side of the Americans, leading to US and Chinese forces working together to drive out a Communist Korean invasion of Manchiuria, then China helps US forces invade Korea to put an end to the revived Kim regime that launched the war. Strengthening itself and allying completely with Russia and Iran, China helps them initiate World War III, and Chinese Communist forces engage in invading many parts of the world, just like its allies. China invades and seizes all of East Asia and the Pacific islands, seizes all of India and seizes most of the southern half of Africa. While fighting to hold onto these new lands, Lijien has his forces engage in mass killings of Indians, Africans and Japanese, killing many millions of them. However, as the war rages on, primarily US forces engage in fighting fiercely and crushing Chinese forces throughout its conquered territories, fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes. After much vicious and brutal fighting, US forces fight and drive off Chinese PLA forces from its conquered territories, then US forces help fight to liberate India. Throughout the war, US forces inflict very heavy losses on the Chinese forces, and as such, US and German forces invade China, crushing the PLA and then seizing the cities of Beijing and Tianjin in fierce battles. Though Russian counterattacks conquer most of the old world, with the Russians seizing hold of all of China, assisting remaining PLA forces to continue fighting, eventually, the counterattacks are driven off, and the Allies recapture China in 2016, putting an end to Lijien's Red China, with Lijien killing himself in the Forbidden City. After World War III ends in late 2016 when Soviet Russia is crushed by Germany, the world is rebuilt. Afterwards, the former moderate government of China comes back to run China. However, the People's Republic of China is brought to an end as China loses its Communist system and replaces it with a Socialist one, while greater economic freedoms are granted and liberal and democratic thinking is welcomed into China. Along with this, Tibet declares its independence from China. Politics and Society The society of Red China was a very brutal leftist totalitarian society with very strict and harsh rules adhering to a staunch Communist system. The Chinese Communist regime made very strict decisions for all aspects of life and had very tight control over all their subjects. Everything was heavily regulated by the regime and the Communist Party, and they greatly enforced doctrines that adhere to espousing Communism and heated Chinese nationalism. All people were taught to be completely obedient to their leaders and be willing to all sacrifice themselves for the state. Any and all who disobeyed or protested were very harshly punished, imprisoned or even executed on masse. Strict censorship was put in place and any ideas which disagreed with the state were completely eradicated. The Chinese Communists created an extremely strict militaristic, nationalistic and Communist society. All was collectivized and controlled by the central government, while those who served the state were rewarded. All ideas which challenged the state were greatly suppressed and anyone carrying those ideas were killed and tortured. As such, great massive numbers of people were brutally slaughtered, tortured, mutilated and worked to death in labor camps by the Communists. Along with Communism, fierce Chinese nationalism was heavily indoctrinated. Any type of liberal and democratic thinking was heavily suppressed and those whose views contradicted the state were brutally punished and killed. Another key element of Red China was anti-Turkic, anti-Tibetan and anti-Western sentiments, leading to very heavy discrimination against Turkics, Tibetans and Westerners throughout Red China. Laws often discriminated and persecuted Turkics, Tibetans, Westerners in China, with very large numbers of Turkics, Tibetans and Westerners having their homes and shops taken away, with many Turkics, Tibetans and Westerners being executed, assaulted, imprisoned and forced to work to death in labor camps. Military Main Article: Chinese People's Liberation Army In Cimil's World Red China very commonly appears in settings that feature a Cold War or Modern Warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Johnny Storm, James Bond, and even in the Steve N' Gregory series, in which they are mostly shown as villains, or at least antagonists. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:007 Category:Johnny Storm Category:Sides Category:Cimil's History